Taylor Vorhees
by N0bodE
Summary: Sometimes to live up to the name, someone needs to die first.
AN: Planned to be a three shot for Friday the 13th! Wooo!

One question came to Madison's mind as she sat beside her class-mates at the lunch-table, rain pattering against the windows outside, two police officers standing by the exit of the lunch-room. Why were they the only people in the entire school still here? All the rest of the school had been let out because of some incident. So why, specifically them, were here? Her denim skirt and strapless top wouldn't help her outside in the rain and with how it kept seeming to get worse over time it wouldn't take long for it to start pouring.

Sophia had been taken outside earlier, followed shortly by Emma along with several other classmates from Mr. Gladly's class. Except for the two people absent today, Jeremy and Taylor, the latter of which hadn't shown up to school for a few days ever since the locker incident. She giggled to herself about that, how long did a person need to get over being stuffed in a locker like that?

The doors opened up again and the same police women from earlier, the one that had slowly been calling them out one at a time, stepped into the lunchroom. Heavyset and light-skinned, she looked down at the clipboard held in her hands and called out, "Madison Clements!" Quirking her lips as to what was going on and finally being able to find out what it was, she stood up and walked up next to the woman who opened the door for her. They stepped through together, the policewoman taking the lead and walking her a little bit further down the hallway before stopping. She looked her over and tapped the clipboard with a pen. "Do you know a Taylor Hebert in your class?"

Why were they asking about Taylor, she hadn't even shown up for school in three days. "Um yeah, why? She get in trouble or something?" What could Taylor, the spineless nerd in her class, have possibly done to warrant the police coming in?

The woman frowned at her. "I'll ask the questions missy. When was the last time you saw Taylor?"

"After class around Tuesday." When they shoved her into a locker.

The woman scribbled that onto the clipboard. "How well do you know Taylor?"

"A little, I don't talk to her that much." No she mainly just bullied her alongside Sophia and Emma. "Emma used to be her friend though, she'd have a better idea."

"Already talked to her. Do you know of any bullies or people that dislike Taylor?"...Where exactly was this going?"

Taking a moment to respond she lied, "Well she just mainly keeps to herself so I don't know. Why what happened?"

The policewomen frowned at her, scribbling another note onto the clipboard. "You're free to go now missy, your father should be out front waiting for you." With that the woman waved over another officer that she hadn't noticed earlier from further down the hall to escort her out the building.

It was at home, on her bed and talking to Emma over the phone, that she figured out what the entire issue was about. Stammering she repeated what Emma had just told her, not believing it. "T-they found her… dead in the locker?"

Emma sighed, anger, confusion and a bit of sadness evident in her voice, despite her helping to shove her into the locker. "Yeah. Sophia told me and they're launching a full on investigation into it."

An investigation? Into something that a huge crowd of kids saw and did nothing about initially? Something that would be tracked back to them almost instantly with a few questions. "An investigation?" She'd be screwed over by that, her life would go from being a popular girl to being the bitch in jail.

"Yeah, look just don't say anything and we'll all be okay?" Emma said in what was supposed to be a re-assuring tone. But she failed in that and instead had a despair filled tone. She was just afraid of Sophia beating her, like everyone else was in school. Like she currently was.

"I-I won't say anything." Jail or Sophia.

"Alright." Emma hung up leaving Madison feeling a bit hopeless on her bed. She helped to kill the nerd. Sure she was a nerd but she was dead now, after the hell they put her through for over a year. In a locker. Those days she was gone… she was in the damn locker?

Fuck. Her parents called up the stairs to let her know they were leaving before exiting the house and arming the security system that they had bought. Anytime somebody would open the door it'd beep, proving to be more annoying than anything in her day to day life, but this time it helped her. Namely it kept her from thinking too far down that route and she bolted upright out of bed as her parents left, intending to raid the fridge for something to calm her nerves.

Heading down to the kitchen to do just that she made herself something to eat, those same thoughts eventually returning as she bit into her food. It was going to happen, her involvement promised to be found out. She didn't want to go to jail, Sophia or no, that was the worse of the two options. They let people who talked first get off with easier sentences right? So if she went to the cops first, then she'd be okay. Yeah they did.

If she wanted to not get arrested then that's something she'd have to do. Taking another bite she heard the system beep again. "Mom?" She asked from around the corner to the front door. They shouldn't have been back so soon, having left for a volunteer organization thing they were a part of. As the system started beeping, signalling the fact that it hadn't been disarmed and rather somebody besides her family was entering she stood up from her seat. Who the hell was in her house?

Dashing over to the silverware drawer she pulled out a knife, it being the only thing to defend herself with in the house. Slinking over to the wall beside the door she listened over the insistent beeping for the steady beat of boots against the floor heading directly to her. Taking a deep breath in to steel herself she stepped around the corner to look at who was inside her home, not wanting to be intimidated by the person.

She got a clear view of who was in her house.

And it made her heart skip a beat. For there in her foyer was what looked like Taylor. The same body build, skinny as in rail-thin even clothed in a oversized green jacket that hung loosely over her shoulders. Dark curly brown hair, her face hidden by the white hockey mask on her face, three red marks on it like a triangle. Fists clenched, one clenching a machete as long as her arm. As Madison stared at her in disbelief, Taylor's head cocked to the side, machete twirling once in her hand. "T-Taylor?"

Taylor resumed her slow and steady march forward ignoring her question entirely. Madison balked and took a step back, completely unnerved by all this, only one thing coming to mind with that machete in Taylor's hand. It didn't take more than five steps on Taylor's part for her to scare Madison into turning around to run for the backdoor, her own knife clattering onto the floor forgotten.

Two steps into her run something slammed into her back, searing pain lancing through her body as she fell to the ground with a thud. She screamed in pain, the breath escaping from her lungs in that primal scream. It was cold, it burned, it was a gut-wrenching pain that kept her from moving anything to get away from Taylor. Too focused on the pain in her gut, she didn't hear the booming footsteps come up beside her, only noticing when she grabbed her foot and yanked her, pain heightened to new levels. Like lightning it raced throughout her body as Taylor dragged her back to the front door.

Getting her breath back she screamed as Taylor kept dragging her, finally dropping her outside the front door, flipping her roughly onto her side so she could yank the machete back out. Kicked onto her back she was forced to stare up at Taylor's mask, the machete being flipped several times in her hand. Tearing up she wasn't allowed a moment to say anything before Taylor brought the machete down on her once again.


End file.
